List of Minor Characters
Minor Characters are onscreen-credited figures appearing in Raven's Home without a separate article of their own elsewhere. They are listed here in order of their appearances: 'Season 1' 'The Baxters Get Bounced' Phil Jablonski Phil Jablonski was the landlord of 352 Hauser Avenue when the Graysons first moved in with the Baxters, which by the terms of the original lease, should have raised the rent by $1,000 dollars a month, as such, Raven avoiding telling him the news for several weeks. However, Jablonski eventually found out on his own, as he encountered Chelsea while fixing the apartment shower head. Angered, he flatly tells them that if they don't pay the increase by the end of the month, they were all going to be evicted. Later, he accepts an invitation by Chelsea for coffee to discuss the situation. However, he spits out the coffee, suspecting it was poisoned (but it was instead rather poorly brewed) and slipped on the fluid on the floor as he tried to exit, knocking himself out. He awakes to find himself bound and gagged by a panicked Chelsea, in front of the puzzled Baxter family--and his own mother. After being freed, Jablonski wants to call the cops, but his mother, Myrna, who had grown fond of Levi, has observed the interactions of everyone and sees them as one family not two and decrees, as the actual owner of the building, that they can stay, and even forgoes the rent increase at Raven's quick prompting. Later, in 2A, the mothers are all showing off pictures of their children, as Jablonski and the kids suffer nearby. However, when a photo of young Phil with permed hair is uncovered, the kids, apologetically, have to see it for themselves. Phil Jablonski was portrayed by Bruno Amato Trivia *Jablonski claimed to have "Landlord Senses," likely a form of perception similar in concept to Spider-Man's "Spidey-Sense." *Apparently, he has survived attempts to poison him. *As no one knew "The Witch of 2A," was his mother, Phil must keep another apartment of his own on the second floor. *It is not yet known if the Jablonskis kept their apartments after selling 352 Hauser Avenue to the Moseleys in Cop To It. *Actor Bruno Amato once guested on Kickin' It ''and played the recurring role of "Coach Simmons" on ''Austin & Ally. 'Myrna "Ma" Jablonski' Myrna "Ma" Jablonski was known throughout the 352 Hauser Avenue apartment complex as '' "The Witch of 2A," a fact Tess warns Levi about as he prepares to venture into that very residence to recover his lost drone. He discovers that a collection of dolls of all shapes, sizes, and styles, completely dominates the area. Tess, who has followed him inside, even claims one closely resembles a former neighbor kid, who allegedly moved to St. Louis. It is then that the older lady that lives there, turns on a light, revealing her presence, and demands to know who they are. A short time later, Tess after protesting that she has eaten too much cake, leaves with Levi, who is now on a first-name-basis with the tenant, Myrna Jablonkski, agrees to join her for a weekly game of mah-jongg. After discovering Levi's missing drone, Myrna goes upstairs to return the toy, and discovers her son Phil, bound and gagged in the Baxter living room. After releasing her son, she listens to everyone's side of the story, and before her son can throw them out, Myrna intervenes, forbidding her son to do so, by commenting on how she too was once a single mother and wishes she had a best friend to help her, stating Raven and Chelsea are raising a single family, and at Raven's extra prompting, forgoes the rent increase as well. Later, everyone gathers at 2A, and all three mothers bond over photos of their children, and Myrna brings to all their attention a certain picture from the past, featuring her son Phil with a full head of permed hair. She later sells 352 Hauser Avenue to Richard Moseley. Myrna "Ma" Jablonski was played by '''Peggy Miley'. Trivia *According to Levi, Myrna's collection of dolls is only surpassed by her family albums of her son, Phil. *Mah-jongg is a tabletop game played with 144 tiles, and requires four players. *It is not yet known if the Jablonskis kept their apartments after selling the building to the Moseleys in Cop To It. *Actress Peggy Miley has appeared on Lab Rats, Liv and Maddie, and played Cory Matthews' "Nana Boo Boo" in Boy Meets World. 'The Bearer of Dad News' 'Carnie' The Carnie ' is first seen setting up his "''Hoop! There It Is," ''basketball booth at the Navy Pier Carnival Midway. He goes into his well-practiced gaming spiel after he spots two rubes approaching, a redheaded woman with a small boy wearing a naval hat, who audibly point out the Admiral Snuggles giant teddy bear hanging on the prize wall. To further hook in his targets, the Carnie casually flips the mini basketball backwards over his shoulder through the hoop to demonstrate how simple his game appears to be. The woman, clearly intent on winning the bear as a prize, slaps down a dollar and demands the ball. The Carnie obliges, but despite the woman best efforts, she cannot make a basket. The Carnie mockingly tells his victim that she is close to winning, but clearly not close enough. This causes the small boy to note that the Carnie is not a happy person. Letting his genial facade slip for a moment, the Carnie describes his life to the kid and asks his opinion. Unbeknownst to his female customer, every time she shoots a ball, the Carnie secretly moves a lever which causes the entire hoop to subtly move laterally a few millimeters to one side, causing her to always miss. On the last dollar, the small boy insists on taking the final shot. As the Carnie leans backward for the hidden switch, the boy beans him from behind with the ball causing the Carnie to fall over out of the booth into a pile of plush toy prizes. With the Carnie temporarily incapacitated, the pair abscond with Admiral Snuggles in tow. Quickly getting back to his feet, the Carnie chases the fleeing figures throughout the various Navy Pier attractions including the "''Wind Tickler," but fails to catch the fugitives who bested him. The Carnie was played by Jordan Black'. 'Trivia' *"Carnie" is a slang term for anyone who works at a carnival. 'You're Gonna Get It '''Shannon Reynolds Shannon Reynolds wanted her fellow eighth graders at George Washington Carver Community School to be allowed to attend a climate change rally scheduled for the next month, and starts a petition. Shannon asks Nia and Tess to help her by signing it, not realizing they are only sixth graders. She compliments Nia on her eye shadow make-up and asks her to show her how she did it, by meeting her in the girl's bathroom. Shannon comments on how cool Nia's mom must be, to let her use makeup, although Nia makes it clear, her mom doesn't want her to do so. Shannon invites the two girls to join her and her friends, at their coffee shop hang out, though is later forced to cancel her plans when she finds that the place is closed. Upon hearing this Nia, volunteers the rooftop of 352 Hauser Avenue instead, to which Shannon happily accepts. She later arrives, along with many of her other classmates from school, and the small gathering quickly grows into a full fledged party. The fun ends abruptly when Raven, who was unaware Nia was having company over or wearing makeup, is dragged upstairs by a neighbor's dog. Shannon Reynolds was played by Lexi Underwood. 'Adventures in Mommy-Sitting' 'Bouncer' The Bouncer was doing his job, guarding the entrance to his club, The Vault, when he encounters Raven and Chelsea. While Chelsea has her identification, Raven does not, and the Bouncer initially refuses to let her in, but eventually, against his better judgement, and tired of Raven's wheedling, he allows her to enter with Chelsea. Later, he stops a group of under-aged kids from entering the club, and subsequently sends a suspiciously timed delivery away. He soon discovers that the kids from before have successfully infiltrated his club and has to chase them down. When he discovers Chelsea and Raven nearly starting a fight, he decides that their night out is over, and not so gently escorts the pair out of his club. The Bouncer was played by Reginald Ballard. 'Brenda' Brenda was enjoying herself at a new Chicago night club, remodeled from a former banking institution, now renamed The Vault, when she is bumped into by Raven Baxter while dancing. Raven apologizes, explaining that she didn't see her, but Brenda's tall height makes her doubt Raven's claim, and she thinks she is being mocked. She warns Raven to watch herself next time. However, Raven bumps into Brenda again, this time while she holds a drink, causing to spill over her outfit. Raven panics and tries to clean the mess, but accidentally ends up ripping the garment. To stop Brenda from hurting Raven, Chelsea intervenes, stating that Raven is a fashion designer, having made dresses for dogs for a living. Brenda assumes Chelsea called her a dog and threatens both of them, and the pair try to calm her down so they can escape, but the two end up hiding in the actual vault which, gave the establishment it's name. However, Brenda spots them and closes the door and locks them in, muttering to herself that she hopes her therapist doesn't find out. Some time later, she discovers the pair have been freed, and gets ready to fight, but before she can, Chelsea snaps at her, having just wanted one night out where they could have fun, which was ruined by Brenda. Chelsea's outburst causes Brenda to back off. However, Brenda is allowed to continue her night at the Vault, while the Bouncer leads Raven and Chelsea to the exit. Brenda was played by Nina Millen. Trivia *Nina Millen also appeared on Bunk'd '' as "Dr. Sharon Chen," the mother of Tiffany, in the episode, "Skunk'd." Vending the Rules '''Snack Snitch The Snack Snitch was a student at George Carver who was willing the pay the inflated prices for snacks imposed by Levi and the Baxter twins, when the school vending machine allegedly broke down. When confronted by Coach Spitz, he eventually gave up the names of the leaders of the contraband candy ring. During Halloween, he is among the kids at school listening to Booker's tale of the ghost of Eliza Crane. The Snack Snitch was played by Nicholas Jabonero. 'Trivia' *Nicholas Jabonero was not credited for this role. *Nicholas is best known for playing the recurring character of "Yogi" on '''''Girl Meets World. *He also appeared as an unnamed student in the "Stuck in the School Photo," episode of Stuck in the Middle. 'In-Vision of Privacy' 'Jordan' Jordan was a student from another school whom Tess met while playing basketball at the school gym. Jordan enjoys playing against Tess, and when she suggests meeting up again the next day, he explains that it has to be a bit later as he has promised to spend the next afternoon volunteering at the Golden Meadows Senior Center, and Tess agrees to a later time the next day. While spending time with various senior citizens at Golden Meadows, two of Tess' friends Booker Baxter and Levi Grayson try to engage Jordan in conversation, but their various assignments keep them apart. After finishing his volunteering time, he gathers his backpack to meet with Tess, but Booker finagles Jordan into helping Levi with a magic trick to entertain the seniors. Before Jordan can fully realize what is happening, he finds himself enclosed in a magic trunk on the stage set in the main room of the center. After a few minutes he is released by the senior known as "Commando Joe." As Joe takes his place in the box, Jordan leaves the center to meet Tess and the Carver gym. After Jordan and Tess finish playing, Tess suggests that they go out on a date, but Jordan has to tell Tess, that while he does like her a lot, it is not in a romantic way, and lets her down as gently as he can. Jordan was played by Philip Soloman. 'Lawrence' Lawrence was the caregiver in charge of the volunteers at Golden Meadows Senior Center. When Booker follows Jordan to the center when he is scheduled to volunteer, Lawrence will not let Booker stay unless he also agrees to spend time with the elder residents, ant in fact, drafts Levi, Chelsea and Raven, who have accompanied Booker, as well. Every time Booker or Levi attempt to talk with Jordan, Lawrence intervenes, sending both to attend to various seniors, preventing either boy to talk with Jordan. When Raven and Chelsea return with a pile of clothes and admit they have lost track of their elderly charge, Joe, Lawrence loses his composure, and takes the opportunity to place the blame squarely on his workplace nemesis, Larry, and fires him. Lawrence was played by Cleo Berry. 'Trivia' *Lawrence insisted on be called by his full first name so he would not be confused with fellow center worker, Larry, whom he held in great disdain, explaning with distaste that, "he knows what he did." '"Commando" Joe' "Commando" Joe was a resident of the Golden Meadows Senior Center. He was approached by Chelsea and Raven who explained that he had been assigned to them. When asked what he wanted to do, he suggested the pair show him how to dance. Both women agreed, but allowed their dancing lesson to actually reflect their current disagreement over their individual parenting styles. As the two friends settle their differences, Joe decides to strip down to his underwear and slip away. A little later, he discovers Jordan in a trunk on the center stage, and decides to take his place inside. Upon emerging from the trunk to surprise everyone, Joe takes advantage of the resulting confusion to escape the premises. Later that day, he somehow finds his way to 352 Hauser Avenue. After knocking at the Baxter's door, he requests the whereabouts of his pants. "Commando" Joe was played by Robert Towers. 'Trivia' *Towers played the role of "Babyface Munson" in the "Loser's Keepers, Lou's a Weeper" episode of Bunk'd. 'Fears of a Clown' 'Diane' Diane, who works as a party clown, along with her son, Wally, move into their new abode, an apartment at 352 Hauser Avenue. Upon returning from her first job after the move, a tired Diane forgets to change from her clown persona. Unbeknownst to Diane as she heads to her residence, she is spotted by Raven in the stairway, which triggers the other woman's intense fear of clowns. A short while later, Diane, still in costume, goes to the Baxter apartment, to pick Wally up. Raven opens the door and upon seeing her visitor, immediately faints. Diane tries to help her up, but Raven frantically backs away. Realizing that she in still clad in clown gear, Diane apologizes for the poor first impression, but a nearly hysterical Raven only can mutter that there is a clown in her home. The kids enter with Wally, and Diane realizes that Raven just doesn't like clowns, and clearly offended, gathers up Wally and leaves. That same night she discovers a blue balloon with a dinner invitation to the Baxters' tied to it. Diane intends to disregard it, but Wally convinces her that they should accept. When the pair arrive at the apartment, they discover that everyone else (except Tess, who claims to be Nia's "Plus One,"} has received a similar balloon invitation. Raven then appears dressed as a clown. At first Diane suspects that she is being mocked, but gradually realizes that Raven is attempting to express her fears and feelings in a fashion she hopes Diane can understand. Ultimately, Diane finds Raven's performance, moving, and forgives her. Their new friendship is then sealed by everyone having an enjoyable meal together. Diane was played by Valerie Azlynn 'Dream Moms' 'Mr. Alverez' Mr. Alverez is a Science teacher at George Washington Carver Community School. Mr. Alverez was played by Izzy Diaz. 'La' La was is a A member of the celebrated singing group La Dee Da La was played by''' Kimrie Lewis-Davis'. 'Vest in Show '''Liz Anya Liz Anya, ' accompanied by her entourage, as was her wont, arrived fashionably late to Paisley Studio's show for canine vests, but her entrance was blocked by the exiting pair of Raven and Booker Baxter. Falling into her diva persona, she covered her face, demanding them not to look at her. When they didn't seem to recognize who she was, Liz's manager stepped forward and began her usual elaborate introduction for her client. Afterwards, Liz Anya coyly admitted her identity. She then noticed the other woman's jacket, and instantly knew she had to own it. Her Manager then entered the negotiation, and a final offer of $10,000 dollars was quickly made, and accepted. After taking possession of the wonderful garment, Liz Anya promptly issued a check for the agreed upon amount. Liz Anya was played by 'Raven-Symoné. 'Trivia' *Raven-Symoné was not credited for this role. *In the That's So Raven episode "If I Only Had a Job," Raven eerily impersonated this celebrity, despite the fact that she believed "Liz Anya" merely to be a name picked at random by her friend Eddie Thomas. 'Manager' The Manager with her client, media star, Liz Anya, made a late appearance at the Paisley Studios Fashion Show for canine vests, encountering an exiting Raven Baxter and her son, Booker. Liz immediately demanded them not to look at her, while the Manager went into her well-practiced spiel on exactly whom her client was. When Liz Anya declared that she had to have Raven's jacket, the Manager stepped in, and the pair (seemingly unknowingly) bid up against each other to raise the final offer to $10,000 dollars, which Raven eagerly accepted. The Manager was played by''' Anneliese van der Pol. '''Trivia *Anneliese van der Pol was not credited for this role. *In the That's So Raven episode "If I Only Had a Job," Chelsea eerily impersonated this woman, despite the fact she had no idea the Manager even existed. 'Season 2' 'The Falcon and The Raven - Part One' 'Norman' Norman Norman was played by Alec Mapa. 'Trivia' *Alec Mapa previously appeared in such Disney shows as Dog With A Blog '' and ''J.O.N.A.S. He also guest starred in a episode of The Cosby Show, ''which then had a very young Raven-Symoné as part of its main cast. Because '''Cosmo Cosmo Cosmo was played by Lance Alexander. 'Jared' Jared Jared was played by Kaiden Williams Chapman. 'Trivia' *Chapman was a part of the interstitial series '''''Mack Chat, and appeared as "Jock" in the Coop and Cami Ask the World episode, "Would You Wrather Get a Moose Angry?" 'Cop To It' 'Officer Mike Kowalski' Officer Mike Kowalski Officer Mike Kowalski was played by Jonathan Chase. 'Trivia' *Jonathan Chase played the recurring role of "Phil" on Shake It Up. 'Richard Moseiey' Richard Moseley Richard Moseley was played by Matt Corboy 'Trivia' *Matt Corboy once appeared on an episode of Kickin' It as "Chief McGruder." 'Weirder Things' 'Burton' Burton Burton was played by''' Isaiah Russell'. 'Trivia' *The script identifies the entire group of kids from 'Weirder Things:' **Burton **Natalie **Leroy **Tracy **Peter *Burton was willing to give up his father's watch to save Peter. 'Natalie' 'Natalie''' Natalie was played by Brianna Roy. 'Trivia' *The script identifies the entire group of kids from Weirder Things: **Burton **Natalie **Leroy **Tracy **Peter 'Nerdidorken' Nerdidorken Nerdidorken was played by''' Nhut Le'. 'Trivia' *Mitch has a replica Nerdidorken costuime in his Topsy-Turvy set in the boiler room. *A Nerdidorken action figure owned by Levi is often seen in the boy's bedroom. *The character "Nerdidorken" from 'Weirder Things' is a parody of "Demogorgon" from 'Stranger Things. '''Dreamweaver Kema Dreamweaver Kema '''visits Raven every so often, to help style her new hair. On the day of one of Raven's appointments, she arrives, whilst also babysitting her niece, Power. Raven shows Kema her hair, horrified at the mess it has become, but Kema reassures Raven, that she'll be able to fix it within five hours, requiring she has focus. While working on Raven's hair, Power asks for food, and distracted, Kema continues working on Raven's hair, mistaking the code word to stop ("home skillet biscuit"), as an offer for food. Kema later witnesses Chelsea arriving to the front room, delusional from her fever and breathing through her bra. Despite the various distractions, Kema manages to fix something for Raven, who ends up being dissatisfied. When Raven hears a disturbance, she runs to it, prompting Kema to tell Raven that she will stay until she gets paid, mistakenly thinking that Raven is trying get her hair done for free. Raven eventually returns, and Kema does a hair piece to her satisfaction. Dreamweaver Kema was played by '''Wendy Raquel Robinson. 'Trivia' *Robinson played "Cruella De Ville" in The Descendants DCOM. 'Power' Power Power was played by Somali Rose. 'Trivia' *The Power role was originally cast for a boy. *A scene was cut where Power ties up the older kids. *The script named her mother as "Dreamweaver II." 'The Missteps' 'Taylor' Taylor Taylor was played by Jordan Julian. 'Oh Father, Where Art Thou?' 'Sheridan Decker' Sheridan Decker Sheridan Decker was played by Brianna Reed. 'Antoine Decker' Antoine Decker Antoine Decker was played by Poncho Hodges. 'Trivia' *Although he signed with the L.A. Lakers for the 1994 pre-season, Poncho Hodges never played in an official NBA game. *Antoine "Dunker" Decker was said to be a 3-time NBA MVP and averaged 29.5 points. 'Officer Seeley' Officer Seeley Officer Seeley was played by Nicole Blume. 'The Trouble With Levi' 'Ms. Pittman' Ms. Pittman Ms. Pittman was played by''' Liz Jenkins'. 'Head Over Wheels '''Turner Turner was sent by his mother into 352 Hauser Avenue to retrieve his identical twin brother, Tanner, so they could go home. Before entering the lobby, he discovered his brother's crutches on the ground, and asked if anybody had lost them because he didn't need them. He then took in the amusing sight of another boy pulling on the cast on his brother's foot. Turner simply said him that their mom wanted to go, and left, taking the crutches with him, forcing Tanner to hobble behind him on his injured leg to catch up. Turner was played by Travis Burnett. 'Trivia' *With Tanner being a member of Dissed Sibs Anonymous, it is implied that Turner is the older twin. and the fact that Turner attends a different school likely plays a large part of Tanner's perception of being "dissed." *Apparently, their mother is not adverse to dressing her twin sons in matching outfits. *Travis Burnett's credit read "Tanner/Turner." 'The Most Interesting Mom in the World' 'Mr. Patel' Mr. Patel Mr. Patel was played by Ronobir Lahiri. 'Trivia' *The character was originally called Mr. Gomez. 'Gabriel Patel' Gabriel Patel Gabriel Patel was played by''' Neil Aggerwhil'. 'Andrew' 'Andrew''' Andrew was played by Liam James Ramos. 'Sleevemore Part One: Frozen' Leslie Leslie Leslie was played by Mia Sinclaire Jenness. 'Raven's Home: Remix' Nervous Student The Nervous Student The Nervous Student was played by Nathan Janak. 'Trivia' *Nathan also played "Stuart" in the "Would You Wrather Back Down?" episode of Coop and Cami Ask the World. Student Journalist The Student Journalist The Student Journalist was played by Xochitl Gomez-Deines. 'Just Call Me Vic' Andrea Andrea Andrea was played by Shalini Bathina. Trivia *This is the third time a character called "Andrea" appears in the Raven franchise, previously, in That's So Raven, the name was given to Raven's cousin and one of Eddie's girlfriends. 'New Dog, Old Trick' Jamie Jamie Jamie was played by''' Cece Abbey'. '''Councilwoman Sylvia Johnson' Councilwoman Sylvia Johnson Councilwoman Sylvia Johnson was played by Dinora Walcott. Security Guard The Security Guard The Security Guard was played by Jamal Duff. 'It's Your Party and I'll Spy If I Want To' Fireman Alexandre Fireman Alexandre Fireman Alexandre was played by Jason Sweat. 'Keepin' It Real' Loretta Evans Loretta Evans Loretta Evans was played by Karen Malina White. 'Trivia' *Karen Malina White had a recurring role in another Disney Channel show set in Chicago, "Betty LeBow," in I Didn't Do It, and voiced "Dijonay Jones" on The Proud Family cartoon series and movie. *Her surname of Evans was mentioned in unused parts of the script, which also revealed Lil Z's true name as Zachariah James Evans. LaTonya LaTonya LaTonya was played by Tiffany Yvonne Cox. 'Trivia' *It is likely the character was named after Raven's Home staff writer, LaTonya Croff. 'Season 3' Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters